


I Don't Think I'll Ever Break Through The Ghost of You

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Series: p!atd works [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon is a ghost, But he usually just ignores them, Coma, Cute, Dallon can see ghosts, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, I did like minimal research, I think this is cute, I wrote 6k words for this, Kissing, M/M, OR IS HE, Supernatural Elements, help me, im sorry, slight angst, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: Dallon can see ghosts, but he just tends to ignore them. When he moves into a new house, the ghost that lives there is a lot harder to ignore than he had hoped for. Once the ghost realizes that Dallon can see him, things change and suddenly Dallon is on some crazy goose chase to help this ghost.When did this become his life?Or ; Brendon is a ghost but doesn't know how he died. Dallon helps him figure it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I think this is the longest one shot I've written to date. 
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this, I think it turned out pretty nice.
> 
> This is only slightly proof read, so if there's any big mistakes that are bothering you, please point them out to me!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> (P.S I think there's a tumblr post or writing prompt or something out there that's "i can see ghosts, you're a ghost, but i don't tell you and when you find out you're hecka embarrassed because you've been doing weird things" or something like that. That's what I based this off of, but besides that, this fic is an original idea. 
> 
> And the characters aren't original, obviously.)

dallon can't remember when he started to see ghosts, he just _did_. he was probably born with the ability, if he thinks about it. his mom did say that when he was around 4 or 5 he would constantly talk about people who weren't there. he stopped when he was around 8, she says. ghosts were everywhere he went, but it didn't even bother him anymore, it probably stopped bothering him about the period of time he stopped mentioning "the people" to his mom; it was honestly like they were just other people. 

except, y'know, for the fact that sometimes he sees people sit on ghosts in coffee shops and has to cover his laughter when the ghost reacts a certain way. (ghosts get really offended when you sit on them, but then they just sigh. like, "not again are you serious" kinda sighs.) or when ghosts don't realize that he can see them, and walk right through him. he was to work really hard to play it off, especially in public and around other people. and the fact that they're, like, dead, is a major thing too?

sometimes, it's really sad. he'll be sitting in class, and he'll see a ghost walk by the window, and want to know what's anchored it to that building. they're always anchored to the place they're at, in some way, he's discovered. he used to talk to them and figure out their stories, but realized that there were too many ghosts and too many stories, and the more he heard, the less satisfied he was with life, so he just stopped asking. (and he'd get weird looks in public talking to "air".)

he's gotten to the point that he just ignores them, even if it's hard sometimes. it was easier then trying to explain why he can see them--he just can, okay?--and how, no, he can't help them find this person or that person. there's no way he could help everyone who asked, so he doesn't help anyone.

so, yeah, he just kinda ignores them, at this point.

-

dallon sighed as he fell face first into his mattress, which was just haphazardly placed in the middle of his new bedroom floor. his mom had just gotten a job promotion so they moved like 400 miles away from his home town. he was a little pissed, being a senior in high school, and having to start over so far away from all of his friends.

but he would learn to deal, his mom so gracefully told him, when he voiced this to her. _great pep talk,_ he thought, rolling over to face his ceiling.

the house was nicer then the one he was had lived in previously, so that was a perk. he had his own bathroom in his room in this new house. and the house was close enough to his new high school that he wouldn't have to ride a bus--thank the lord.

he hated buses for multiple reasons. one, they always smelled like 7th grade boys (a mixture of old socks and too much axe body spray), two, when there were ghosts anchored to the buses... that was the worst. they were always the most depressed and sad. (and dallon totally got that. he'd be depressed and angry and sad if he was anchored to a terrible smelling school bus for the rest of eternity.)

but, his mother was also able to work from home a lot, so the car was pretty much his now, which was a huge bonus to moving. 

after a few more moments of staring at the ceiling of his room, dallon figured that he should start unpacking sooner rather than later. so, he rolled over to sit up, and had to muffle a scream at the sight of a boy (who looked to be about his age) sitting in his computer chair.

out in public, it wasn't always easy to tell who was a ghost, but when you were closer, their skin was tinted slightly too gray to be normal. that was the biggest indicator, which is why dallon didn't scream. the boy was a little too gray to really be a teenage boy.

dallon let out a small sigh of relief. a ghost was a much better alternative to a serial killer in his bedroom. from what he could tell, most ghosts are not as violent as the movies portray them to be . he had yet to meet a truly vengeful spirit that would want to do anything the movies show them as wanting to do. which was good.

but dallon was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that the ghost was just sitting there... _staring_ at him. he knew the ghost didn't know that dallon could see him, but still. it was making him a little uncomfortable. but, he didn't want to say anything to make the ghost realize he could see him. if the ghost was anchored to the house, then the chances of the ghost being insufferable became a hundred and ten times more likely, and dallon didn't want anything to do with that. 

instead of saying anything, dallon stood up and walked over to a box and began to unpack it. he tried his hardest to ignore the piercing stare of the boy into his back, which was a lot easier said then done. "well, at least he's cute. new tenants could be worse, i guess." he heard a voice say, and tensed up slightly.

he relaxes quickly, hoping that the ghost didn't pick up on why he tensed. 

okay, okay. this was fine. totally, 100%, a-okay. just... just the ghost in his room thinks he's cute. that not a problem, nope, not at all. dallon is almost an adult, he can deal with things like this, as an adult. no problem.

dallon turned around to put something on his desk, and the boy was gone. dallon can't say he was upset, like he said before, the ghost was kinda making him uncomfortable. (which wasn't really his fault. the boy doesn't know that dallon can see and hear him. he's sure the ghost wouldn't have said what he had, if he'd known.)

dallon was just hoping that he could continue on through the next year or so without any major problems from the ghost. then he'd move out and into a college dorm, away from this ghost who thought he was cute. he only had to get through the next nine months, or so. that wouldn't be too difficult.

-

ignoring the ghost turned out to be a thousand times harder then dallon thought it would be. it had only been a month, but dallon was positive that if the ghost continued to act the way he was, dallon was not going to last another week without saying anything to him. the ghost got distracted beyond easily, and was always doing weird things when dallon was trying to actually something done. 

like the time dallon was playing fall out boy while he worked on homework, and the ghost was dancing around his room, singing along. in his underwear.

or the time when dallon was changing, and turned around to see the boy standing there, more red then gray skin toned before he quickly disappeared.

or the time that the ghost was trying to see how many things he could put precariously in the edge of tables before dallon noticed something was off. (the result was only two times.)

and the worst of all were the things the ghost did when dallon was trying to sleep. 90% of the time, when dallon rolled over and faced his desk, the boy was sitting in his computer desk chair. just staring. which was definitely creepy, considering the fact that he didn't say anything. dallon actually didn't know how long the ghost would watch him, because he was there when he fell asleep, but never when he woke up. but the boy didn't always just sit and stare, there were other times where the ghost would sing to himself. sometimes that wasn't too bad, his voice was quite nice, and would sometimes put dallon to sleep. more often then not, though, it was just kind of annoying. that was literally the worst, because all dallon wanted was to tell the ghost to, _for the love of god, shut up._ but he couldn't, if he wanted to continue to act as if he couldn't see him.

so, yeah, dallon was pretty much at his wits end with this ghost. there wasn't much more he could take before he snapped. dallon was just an easily agitated person, but with this ghost boy, he'd been more than patient. he was praying that the boy would get used to him and stop acting the way he currently was.

-

okay, so apparently that was asking for too much. and well, the following incident wasn't completely just the ghost's fault.

dallon had a terrible day. he failed his chemistry test, and spilled coffee all over himself and his english assignment. and then his music teacher yelled at him for his constant voice cracks during practice. (like, uh? sorry dallon was a teenage boy still.) at lunch, they ran out of turkey sandwiches (which was the only good thing they served) and then it _poured_ rain while dallon was walking home.

he just really wanted to go home, change into a non-soaking wet sweater, flop on his bed, and nap for four hours. and then wake up and watch netflix for a while, procrastinating any homework he had. dallon was already contemplating faking being sick to stay home the next day, as he walked into the house.

the house was quiet, which was perfect. dallon's bed was calling for him.

dallon got to his room and only spent the smallest amount of time he would need to kick off his shoes and throw his backpack somewhere in the room and throw off the set sweater and put on a new one, before falling onto his bed. he was almost asleep when, "cause my songs know what you did in the dark!" came through his wall, before gradually getting louder as the ghost went through it and sat at the the desk.

"so light em up, up, up!" the ghost continued to sing as dallon tried to dig his face further into his pillow to block out the noise.

the ghost continued to sing, and dallon lasted a total of a minute and eight seconds before spitting out, "would you _please_ shut the hell up so i can sleep?" before he could stop himself.

the ghost stopped singing mid word, "thank you," dallon sighed out.

"w-wait... you can hear me?" the ghost whispered.

dallon turned his face so he could see the boy, who's face was the embodiment of horror. "yes, and before you ask, i can see you too." dallon said, yawning.

"... for how long?" the boy asks.

"since the day i moved in." dallon says, shrugging. 

"oh my god, why didn't you say anything?! oh my god, i've done so many embarrassing things." the boy said, blushing, remembering the fact that he called dallon cute the first day he had lived in the house. well, shit, this is embarrassing.

"sorry... i just tend to ignore the fact that i can see ghosts? it makes my life easier, so i didn't see a point in saying anything to you." dallon explains.

"so why start now?"

"i had a terrible day, and i wanted to take a nap, but you know, you started to sing, and wouldn't stop, and i just snapped..."

"woops." the boy (who dallon was now realizing he didn't know the name of) said sheepishly.

an awkward silence fell on the two. "so...." the boy says.

"what's your name?" dallon asked.

"oh, uh, brendon. what's yours?" the ghost, brendon, says.

"wow, watching me sleep and you don't even know my name?" dallon says jokingly.

"sorry," brendon squeaks out, going a little red.

"i was joking, man. my name's dallon." he explains. 

"okay, uh... i'll let you nap now, dallon." brendon says, standing up.

"thanks," dallon replies, watching brendon disappear.

once the room fell into a peaceful silence it didn't take dallon long to fall asleep. it did feel a little weird to not have brendon's presence watching him, though. he felt a little exposed, like brendon was protecting him while he slept, and now he was vulnerable. which, okay, _weird_.

-

after dallon told brendon he could see him, it was like brendon was avoiding him. which wasn't a terrible thing, but dallon actually kinda missed all the weird things brendon would do. he also really kinda missed falling asleep to brendon singing. (when he was in a good mood.) but it was like every time dallon entered a room, brendon (if he was in there), would quickly leave. dallon didn't know why, and it was slightly bothering him. 

a week and a half after the incident was the first time dallon had truly seen brendon since. he was playing fall out boy while doing homework like he normally does, and brendon appears out of nowhere, which makes dallon jump in his seat.

"my god, you scared me!" dallon exclaimed clutching his chest.

"sorry," brendon says, flushing a light pink, "but i need your help."

"with what?" dallon asked, intrigued for once.

"okay, uh, just a heads up, i've been building up the courage for days to ask you this... but basically, i don't know how i died... i just woke up one day in this house and no one could see me and i couldn't leave. i don't know why im stuck to this house, but i can't leave, and i want to know why. i want to know how i died. so... can you help?" brendon asked.

dallon did have his "no helping ghosts rule" but he was pretty sure he could let it slide for the ghost who had danced around his bedroom in his underwear to fall out boy. besides, all the other ghosts he had talked to before knew how they died and why they were anchored where they were, so dallon was curious too.

"i think i could do a little research and see if i can find anything on you or this house." dallon offers.

brendon's face lights up (as much as a ghost's could). "really?" he asks excitedly.

"on one condition." dallon says, and brendon's face falls.

"oh, okay, yeah, what?" brendon replies.

"tell me why you've been avoiding me. because every time i come into a room, you leave, and you're not doing any of the things you usually do." dallon explains.

brendon was a little off-put. "oh, i-i thought you didn't want to see me, like, it was weird for you, or something. i just figured that if i stopped being around, it would be better?" he replied, phrasing it as a question.

"better for who? look, i don't care if you're around as long as you don't sing fall out boy at four in the morning anymore." dallon told brendon.

"oh, okay," brendon says going a little red. "sorry... so you would really do the research and everything?" he asks.

"sure, why not?" dallon answers, turning his chair and opening his laptop, "i can't say im not curious as to why you're here too."

"thank you so much!" brendon said, "you're a life saver... but like metaphorically because im a ghost." brendon said, making dallon laugh as he pulls up the search engine.

"okay, so what's your last name and what year do you think you woke up here?" dallon asks.

"urie, u-r-i-e. and i think 2015? i've been stuck here for about a year." brendon replies.

"okay, brendon urie 2015 las vegas," dallon reads aloud as he hits the enter button and a bunch of results load up.

the first few meant nothing to him nor brendon; the fourth one stood out to him though. "kidnapped 16 year old brendon urie found, but in coma?" he reads the headline, clicking on the result.

the article was from 2015, and the picture that loaded up was, yes, of brendon. "i was in a coma?"

"16 year old brendon urie has been missing for two years before witnesses called in to the las vegas police department, complaining about the noise coming from their neighbor's house. upon investigation, brendon urie was found in a locked downstairs bedroom in a coma. he had multiple head injuries and many other wounds not disclosed to the public. as of april 28th urie was admitted to the west valley icu where he is currently. his parents have not shown up or answered any attempts at contacting them, leaving the police department puzzled as to what they should do. right now, from what we've been told, brendon is stable but his medical condition could change at any point in time." dallon reads off.

"so... so this house is where i was for two years?" brendon asks.

"i-i think so," dallon replies, a little shaken, like brendon was. that was such a cruel way to die, being kidnapped and all.

"and, i-i died from being in a coma?" 

"uh, yeah, i think. uh, april 28th was 10 months ago, maybe i can find another article on you to know for sure." dallon offers.

"yes, please," brendon agrees

dallon types in "brendon urie coma". a bunch of things that dallon doesn't want comes up in the search results, which is a little bit irritating, but he was still able to find an article. "kidnapped victim brendon urie is now 17 years old, and still in a coma." he reads, "dated, two weeks ago!" he exclaims clicking on it.

"brendon urie has recently turned 17, but wasn't awake to celebrate it. brendon has been in a coma for almost 11 months now, and the only thing keeping medical officials from pulling his life support is random checks coming in each month to pay for his medical bills with only a request to keep him alive. doctors think that within the next few months, if brendon doesn't wake up, he'll be declared brain dead. they're still unsure as to what caused the coma." brendon reads. "because of this, the chances of brendon waking up are almost zero to none,"

"so... so, im still alive? how? im here, right now, as a ghost!" he exclaims, more confused now. "and i have been for much more then two weeks!"

"i, i honestly dont know. i've never come across anything like this. any ghost i've talked to knows when and how they died. ill have to do some more research, see if i can't find anything in relation to comas and spirits." dallon says, before glancing at the clock. 1:23 am. "but, ill do that tomorrow after school, because i really have to sleep."

"right, right, of course." brendon says, "ill let you sleep then," and before dallon could stop him, he had disappeared.

dallon sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. this was all just so weird. he had never heard of there being a ghost of someone who was still alive, but just in a coma. 

he hadn't even known brendon for very long, but he already feels like he had a penchant to help him and figure out why he was a spirit if he was still alive, and if he was still alive, if there was a way to wake him up, as to where he was a human being and not just a ghost-y version of himself.

but all of that could wait until the next day, when dallon had had a significant amount of sleep to actually function right.

-

brendon appeared in dallon's room ten minutes after he had gotten home from school the next day. dallon had barely gotten settled into his desk, but he wasn't surprised that brendon showed up right now. "hey, perfect timing, i was about to start researching comas and spirits and stuff." dallon said, to make brendon feel better.

"really? because you don't have to do it right now," brendon said, "im sure you have other things you have to do."

"i mean, i have chem homework, but i would honestly rather do this, brendon." he said.

"i relate to that," brendon said, smiling as dallon turned on his laptop.

"okay... uhm," dallon voiced as he brought up the search engine, "i guess we'll just start with 'comas and spirits'." 

brendon didn't say anything, just nodded and watched as dallon clicked on the first result which was, 'what happens to your spirit when you're in a coma?' he didn't think that so many other people would be wondering the same thing, honestly. 

after a few moments of silence, dallon began to talk, "so, what this website says is that when your brain stops functioning, but you're on life support, that your spirit does leave your body. but normally it stays in close proximity to your body." dallon said, "which i guess answers the question of how you're a ghost, but not really dead. but also, not why you're here and not the hospital."

"okay, im not sure how much i care about that , but is there a way for my spirit to go back into my body?" brendon asked. 

"brendon, i... i know technically you're alive, but your brain stopped functioning, and the chances of something allowing you to do what you want to do, isn't high. i don't want you to get your hopes up, and then be disappointed when nothing works." dallon told him.

"no, no i get that... but would you just look it up for me? i don't think ill ever, like, be able to completely relax until i know that im stuck here for sure, and that there isn't any way for me to get back to my body," brendon says.

dallon decided to humor brendon, there'd be no harm in finding out, because dallon didn't know the answer to this either. "okay, ill look it up."

dallon types in, 'can you put a spirit back into a brain dead body?'

"oh my god," he whisper as something actually comes up. that was more shocking then the first result, who else is looking these things up?

"what? what?" brendon asks, impatiently.

"hold on," dallon says as he quickly reads over the article. it was in some weird, kind of satanic website which has a bunch of weird lore in it, but if it worked... "this says that there is just a spell you have to say when the spirit is in the same presence as the body." dallon says.

"so, we just have to get my spirit to my body and say a spell?" brendon asks, excitedly.

"according to this website, yes. i don't know if it will work, but it's worth a shot. first i have to find out how to move your spirit from this house, though, because you've anchored to this place." dallon explains, already going back to the search engine.

"this is great news, right?" brendon asks excitedly.

"it is if we can figure out of you can somehow leave the house to travel to the hospital. west valley icu is only twenty minutes away from here, so hopefully that is a way." dallon says, because he would be just as heartbroken as brendon if they got this close, but couldn't transfer his spirit to his body.

there was another short silence as dallon reads through the article quickly. "perfect!" he exclaims, happily.

"what, oh my god, what?" brendon asks, shaking a little.

"this says that if i can get an item that your body has touched, that to can anchor to that, and the object can be used to leave the place you've anchored to." dallon says.

"so, how are you going to do that?" brendon asks, as dallon stands up and walks over to where he had tossed his shoes earlier.

"brendon, im going to go see your body, and get you back into it." dallon replies, grabbing the car keys.

"oh my god, are you serious?" brendon exclaimed, "no way! if i could, i would hug you right now."

"you can save your hug for when you're back in your own body," dallon says smiling as he grabs the door knob and leaves the room.

-

as dallon pulls into the hospital parking lot, he realizes how weird what he was doing was. he was going to go see the body of the ghost that was in to house, who isn't actually dead. when did his life become so weird? (a voice in his head tells him from the moment he was able to see ghosts, in the first place. dallon tells himself to shut up.)

he walks into the waiting room, glad to see "visitor hours 10 am-6 pm" written on the door. he had plenty of time, if they let him see brendon's body.

"hello, how can i help you?" the lady at the desk asks.

"oh, uh, hello. i was wondering if i would be able to see brendon urie?" he asks.

as he says the name, her fingers still on the keyboard for a moment, before continuing. "brendon hasn't had any visitors before... only the monthly check. any person relationship?" she asks.

dallon couldn't blame her, "my mother used to babysit him when we were 4 or 5. she only just found out about him being in a coma, and asked me if i would come visit him for her," he explains.

"oh, that's great! we've been so worried that no one was ever going to come see him, and that he was going to pass here, without anyone ever saying goodbye to him." she says, standing up to lead dallon to the room. "you are aware of his condition, right?" she asks, stopping at a door.

"oh, uh, yeah." he says, as she opens the door.

he gasps at the sight of brendon in the bed, "it is a little weird the first time," the lady says, "but, ill leave you to it." she turns and leaves the room.

dallon carefully walks over to where brendon is. it was so surreal, to see the boy who was so hyperactive as a ghost in such a call and sedative state. he looked exactly like he did as a ghost, just a little bit more life like. but not human like. he didn't like it, and knew he had to do whatever he could do to save him. "hey, bren," he says quietly, not sure why, but he felt the need to talk to him.

"im really sorry no one's come to see you, you deserve better then that. but, im here now, and im not going to leave you," he tells the body.

he then remembers why he was here. he needed to find an object, small enough that no one would realize it was missing from the room, but big enough that brendon's spirit would be able to anchor onto it. 

he sees it, the hair tie around brendon's wrist. he feels terrible about having to take something from a body that's been through so much, and it was really hard to wrap his head around the fact that this was brendon, the brendon in his house, just without a spirit. he felt as if he was violating the body as he carefully removed the hair tie and put it around his wrist.

"i am so sorry," he whispers. "but im going to fix this,"

dallon stands up, and looks at the body one last time, before turning and leaving the room. 

back in the waiting room, he walks over to the receptionist. "would it be okay if i came back tomorrow?" he asked.

"honey, you're the first visitor that boy has had, you can come back everyday if you want. but make sure to bring your mom by sometime, she needs to see him too." the lady tells him.

dallon smiles at her, "of course. thank you, by the way."

"it's no problem, have a nice day!" 

"you too," he says, turning and leaving.

he doesn't look at the hair tie until he's in his car. he feels weird about taking it, still, but he's sure that once brendon is back in his body, that he won't feel so weird.

tomorrow, he thought. tomorrow is the day that brendon gets to return to his own body, once and for all. he deserves more then anyone dallon had ever met to have something like this done for him. it was terrible, and dallon didn't want to think of what would happen if the spell didn't work. it just had to work.

-

dallon entered the house, and brendon appeared .2 seconds before his mother did. "dallon weekes, where have you been?" his mother asked, which scared brendon into disappearing quickly.

"oh, uh, with a friend." he answers quickly.

"uhuh. what friend?" his mother asks, not believing him, and putting a hand on her hip.

"his name's brendon." he tells her, which wasn't a lie.

"okay, sure, and so why haven't i heard of this so called brendon?" she asks.

"we only just became friends the other day, mom," he tells her, desperately trying to lie his way out of this situation. 

"alright, and what did you and brendon do?" she asks.

shit, shit, shit, dallon didn't think this far. "uh, we went, um, to, uh..."

"dallon weekes you better tell me the truth in the next five seconds if you want to keep any freedom you've had since we've moved here." his mother demands.

and dallon's mother was terrifying when mad, so dallon did the stupidest thing he can think of. "okay, okay, ill tell you everything."

"go on," she says, "im waiting."

"oh, uh," but it was too late to backtrack. "okay, uhm, this is going to sound literally like the craziest thing ever, but you have to believe me, because you know me mom, and i wouldn't lie about something like this so-"

"dallon, spit it out." she says. 

"i can see ghosts," he said flinching as he waited for his mothers reaction.

she just sighs, "i knew marrying your father would give you that ability..." an says.

"wait. dad could see ghosts too?" he asks, shocked.

"yes, he talked about it all the time once i told him i believed him, i knew once you started to talk about people who weren't there when you were 5 that you could see them too. and then you stopped, so i hoped maybe you stopped seeing them as a whole." she explains, "but thats obviously not the case. so you can see ghosts, that doesn't tell me where you were."

"so, uh, basically, there's a ghost anchored to this house. his name's brendon and he's 17. and so basically once he found out i could see him, he asked if i could help him find out how he died and why he was anchored to this house, so I said yes.

"i looked him up, and he was kidnapped like three years ago, and they found him in one of the rooms here, in a coma. they took him to the west valley icu, and were never able able get ahold of his parents or anything. but a check came in every month to pay for medical bills so they've kept him on life support for the past year or so, which is about how long brendon has been here.

"and so we discovered that sometimes when the brain stop functioning, their spirit does leave their body, but normally stays in close proximity. maybe 20 miles is considered close proximity in the ghost world, but brendon is here either way. and so, we found a spell that could put a spirit back into it's rightful body. we just had to find a way to get brendon to his body, which meant i had to find a object his body has touched that brendon could anchor to so he could leave the house. so i was down at west valley seeing brendon." dallon finishes.

"oh my god, remind me not to ask what you're doing next time. im going to sleep, just don't kill anyone." his mother said, rubbing her face. "this is definitely something your father would have done too," she sighed, then smiled at dallon before leaving.

once she was gone, dallon quickly ran toward his room, "bren, bren, i got the item." he said, before realizing brendon wasn't in his room.

he blushed a little at the fact that he had just talked to his room, but sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for brendon to show up. he fell asleep waiting.

"dallon?" a voice said, "dal, wake up." 

dallon opened his eyes slightly and jumped at how close brendon's face was to his. "my god, brendon, why are you so close to me?" he asks, sitting up.

''sorry, sorry. also, sorry for not coming back last night. your mom terrifies me, and so i was hiding out in one of the rooms downstairs, before i remembered that you had gone and got whatever i needed." brendon says smiling.

"what time is it?" he asks, sitting up and stretching.

"it's 9 am, now. i let you sleep as long as i thought was necessary." brendon explains. 

"thanks," dallon smiled, before taking the hair tie off his wrist and handing it to brendon. "here, uh, do whatever you have to do... to like... anchor yourself or whatever, im gonna shower and then we can leave."

"oh my god," brendon says excitedly before doing something to the hair tie. "oh my god," he repeats before turning to dallon, "here, you have to wear it. wherever you go, ill go now, if you have that on your wrist."

dallon takes it, "sweet, give me like twenty minutes and we'll leave."

-

it took a lot longer then twenty minutes to leave. it took about twenty minutes for dallon to finish showering and another twenty minutes to get ready, eat, and then ten more to get the car keys from his mother.

so about an hour later, dallon was sitting in the driver's seat of his car with brendon in the passenger seat, bouncing lightly in excitement. "you ready?" dallon asks, starting the car.

"beyond ready, oh my god," brendon answers.

and for brendon's sake, dallon prayed this spell would turn out to actually work. he doesn't think he could stand the heartbreak on brendon's face if it didn't.

twenty minutes later, they were standing in the waiting room, which was slightly busier then it was yesterday.

"oh, hello! i never got your name yesterday, are you back to see brendon?" the receptionist asked.

"oh, yes, i am. my name is dallon, by the way." he answers her, smiling.

"alright, you can just head on down there, sweetie. don't be afraid to call if you need anything," she says.

"okay, thank you!" he says before he walks down the hallway, brendon following closely.

"i am so scared," brendon said as they came up to the door.

"you'll be okay, i promise." dallon said, before he could stop himself from making a promise he couldn't keep.

dallon pushed the door open, and brendon was instantly at the side of his body ignoring the nurse in the room. "oh!" she exclaims a little jumpy.

"sorry," dallon says, "i didn't mean to scare you." he apologizes.

"no worries," the nurse smiles, "i didn't know brendon was getting visitors now. this is great!"

"oh, yeah, my mom used to babysit him, but only recently found out about his medical state, and she's asked me to visit him now." dallon explains, glancing over to where brendon was standing, stroking the face of his body in awe.

"well, ill leave then. if you need anything, don't be afraid to holler." she says, leaving the room.

dallon thanks her, and waits for the door to close behind her, before talking to brendon.

"are you ready?" he asks him.

brendon turned to him, "yes." he says firmly.

"one last thing," dallon says, "if this works, and you wake up, i have to act really surprised, alright? which means like calling in the nurse and stuff, which means you may not see me for a little after you wake up, okay?"

"alright, yeah, yeah, that's fine. let's do this. do i need to stand anywhere specific?" he asks.

"uh, no, right there should be fine." dallon said, pulling out his phone, and looking at the spell again. "okay, here it goes. 'revertetur spiritus ad corpus'," he says.

brendon clenched his eyes shut, but nothing happens, so he relaxes them, and opens them sadly. "it didn't work," he says.

"im so-" dallon was cut off by a bright flash of light.

then, suddenly, brendon wasn't standing by his body, and the body of brendon was jerking awake, and sitting up in a cold sweat.

dallon couldn't even pretend to act calm, "oh my god!" he exclaimed, throwing the door open, "he's awake! brendon, he's awake!" he calls, and it seems like .1 second before nurses were shoving him out of the room, and questions were being shot at him, and he could head the same thing going on in brendon's room.

but all dallon could think, was that oh my god, it actually worked. he actually returned brendon to his body.

-

it was about three hours later when a nurse finally cane out to him. "well, kid, i don't know what happened, but he's completely okay." the nurse says.

"really? oh my god that's amazing!" he exclaims.

the nurse smiles, "it is. he also refuses to answer any more of our questions unless we let you and him had at least ten minutes alone. so, you can go head down, and we're going to try and contact his parents again." she tells him.

dallon wasted no time in rushing down to his room. the door was opened, so I just walked into the room. "dallon, oh my god, you did it." brendon said when he caught sight of dallon.

dallon rushed over, touching his face, "i can't believe this worked and you're actually okay." he says, excitedly. 

and then suddenly, brendon was wrapping his arms around dallon's neck and pulling him down to meet his lips with his.

dallon was shocked, and didn't respond for a second, which was long enough for brendon to pull away, bright red, and stammering. "oh my god, i don't know why i did that, i am so sorry, oj my god, im so-"

and dallon did the only thing he could think of, and leaned down, and kissed brendon. brendon missed back almost instantly.

after a few seconds, dallon pulled back, grinning cheesily, "it's fine, but that wasn't a hug," he says, winking exaggeratatedly.

-

they let brendon out of the hospital a week later after multiple failed attempts to contact to parents. dallon was able to convince his mom to sign guardian papers and be brendon's guardian for the next eight months before he turned 18.

dallon's high school put brendon on a fast track education plan so he could graduate with dallon. and then they both ended up being accepted to the same college and were able to get a dorm together.

they only ever talked about the kiss once, when they decided that kidding each other was really nice and they wanted to do it whenever they wanted.

and, it turns out that brendon could see ghosts now too, which makes sense. so they were able to laugh together at all the things dallon used to laugh at by himself.

and it had become an inside joke to actually tell the story of how they met to other people. (so far, only their friend spencer has believed them.)

and now that they were sharing a dorm in their dream college, dallon couldn't help but be incredibly grateful for brendon's annoying fall out boy sing alongs. they did more for dallon then he cared to admit.

but just because of the brendon thing happened, didn't mean they talked to ghosts on a daily basis.

so, yeah, brendon and dallon tended to just ignore them.

together.

_fin_


End file.
